


Scars

by willsimpforazula



Series: Sokkla Saturday Oneshots [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kekkaishi
Genre: Demon Hunters, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experience, Oneshot (?), Sokkla Saturday, Suki and Ty Lee are spirit hounds, big sister Azula, big sister katara, child labour (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsimpforazula/pseuds/willsimpforazula
Summary: My take on the prompt Bodyguard/VIP AU. A momentary lapse in judgement results in a near death experience.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Sokkla Saturday Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031502
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozaissidechick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozaissidechick/gifts), [PurplePlatypusBear21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/gifts), [gemsofformenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/gifts), [Seyary_Minamoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyary_Minamoto/gifts).



> Sokka is 9, Azula is 11.

Scars 

**Fifteen years ago**

As they patrolled the area near for what seemed to be the fourth time that night, Sokka sighed and ranted "This is ridiculous, we've been patrolling the area for the fourth time now and there isn't an ayakashi in sight. Can we go home now? I'm so tired. No nine year old should have to do this!", before sitting down loudly and crossing his arms. 

From across the path, Azula sighed and shook her head, before replying "Grow up Sokka! Stop throwing tantrums, or else you won't be able to focus and someone's going to get hurt. Really Sokka, if every Kekkaishi acted liked you there wouldn't be a Karasumori left to protect. Come on Ty, someone's gotta pick up the slack around here." before leaving him to sulk. 

As she walked off, Ty Lee floated ethereally around her and in a concerned tone asked "Aren't you being a little too harsh on him?"

"You're right, I did go a little overboard but what I said still applies. We were entrusted to protect this place from ayakashi and I fully intend to do so. I mean, I can't expect grandma Ilah to do it? She's old enough as it is."

"But still…"

"Fine, I'll go apologize to him. Happy now?" she replied, reluctantly turning back to find him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sokka finally stopped sulking and picked up his staff and continued on his patrol. As he did so, he reminisced about the past, when the burden of being a Kekkaishi didn't weigh as heavily on their shoulders, when they could still be friends despite their grandparents' intense rivalry.

 _When did she become so harsh and demanding like Katara? She used to be so kind and sweet_ , he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Suki hovered above his shoulder and tried to comfort him. 

"I'm sure she didn't mean to get so worked up like that. I mean, she just means well, that's all."

"Well she sure didn't sound like it. Wait, did you hear that?'

"Sounds like the night's about to get real interesting."

After a few false trails, they finally cornered it against a tree and Sokka immediately summoned a barrier around the demon. When their prey hovered into view, Suki turned to Sokka with a quizzical eyebrow and smirked "Really Sokka, do you _really_ need such a big _kekkai_?"

"You should listen to that spirit wolf of yours, you know." Azula smirked.

"Go away Azula, this one's mine!" Sokka cried.

"I guess. Can't let you go empty handed tonight now can I?" she taunted, before leaving Sokka in the dust.

In a fit of rage, Sokka yelled out " _Metsu!_ ", before sticking his staff in the ground and summoning a portal to send the remains of the ayakashi as well the tree used to belong there into the netherworld.

Before Sokka could sulk anymore, Suki heard a rustling voice and called out "Tell your master to bugger off Ty, unless she wants to apologize!"

When Ty Lee nor Azula replied, she curled her tail around Sokka and spun him around to the source of the noise.

"Sounds like an ayakashi to me, Ty Lee isn't that sneaky or the kind to play tricks, unlike you."

"After all this time, that's how you think of me? I'm hurt." Suki shot back.

Led on a chase, the duo could never seem to get a good fix on the noise. Everytime they got close, it would always move direction at the last second, avoiding any _kekkai_ Sokka might throw up to prevent its escape. At last, with Sokka panting and out of breath, they cornered it in a corner of the school gardens. Summoning a barrier around the tree the noise was standing, Sokka was in high spirits "Look at that, we're up 2-0 on those lowdown no-good Yukimuras!"

Just as he was about to cast his _Metsu_ , a small voice came from behind the tree. "I-I understand if..if you have to do this..just-just let me heal up and I'll go, I promise!"

"Who are you, show yourselves!"

Slowly but surely, a small girl peeked her head out, her arm seemingly clutching a wound in her side that did not look good. Seeing that, Sokka's exuberant expression turned to one of pity and guilt at having to terminate her, for the land they were on was notorious for boosting an ayakashi's power beyond comparison, which was what created the need for people like Sokka and Azula.

Slowly lowering his pointer and middle finger, Sokka was about to dissolve his _kekkai_ when the small innocent voice turned into a gravelly harsh mocking tone "You shouldn't always believe what you see, _kekkaishi_. Thanks to you, I've gained so much power from this site, I can feel it coursing through my bones! Now nothing can stop me!" it taunted, before tearing out of its disguise like a snake and turning into a snake-large beast with no rear legs, powerful muscular arms with razor sharp claws and a monstrous maw, its hunger nigh unstoppable.

Stunned at the sudden transformation, his _kekkai_ was weakened as a result, allowing the monster to tear it apart with ease. In fear, Sokka started backpedaling as fast as he could, but tripped over a rock and fell flat on his butt. 

Paralyzed by fear, Sokka put his arms in front of him and expected the worst. As the claw came barreling straight at him, he braced for impact. Only, the impact never came as Azula selflessly jumped in front, bearing the brunt of the attack in the form of a four-inch long gash on her hand running up her forearm. Turning back to face Sokka, her ponytail and bangs fluttering in the air like three onyx tails, she glared at him with her golden eyes and said "I'll lecture you when we're done here.", before summoning a _kekkai_ to surround the offending beast. Without any hesitation, she cast a _Metsu_ and summoned a portal with her shakujo, sending its remains into an alternate dimension. Deed done, she turned to face Sokka, before collapsing in his arms, woozy and fatigued from the encounter and the blood loss.

"A-Azula? Azula, wake up, this isn't funny!" Sokka pleaded.

"Get her to Ilah, now!" Ty Lee cried with urgency in her voice, having seen this once before.

Carrying her on his back, the route back to her house never felt more further as with each passing second, Azula's consciousness was fading away. Pounding on the door, he begged and yelled for someone, anyone to open the door. A grumpy Ilah peeked her head out, annoyed that her sleep was disturbed when she saw what was going on. "What do-shit, bring her in, quick! Ursa, get the medicines!" she shouted, before relieving Sokka of his burden. 

"Will, will she be okay?" he asked through sobs.

"I think you should go now."

"But-"

"You have caused us enough trouble young man. Now go!"

The last thing Azula remembered before her world faded to black, was her grandmother yelling at a kneeling Sokka whose waterworks were out in full swing, blood and tears staining the side of his cloak.

* * *

The next day, Sokka stood in front of her house, a bag of mochi in his hand. Several times he hesitated on knocking the door, before finally screwing up the courage to give the worn wood a couple of raps. Hoping it would be her mother Ursa, he instead came face to face with a scowling Ilah, who curtly asked "What do you want now? Haven't you caused her enough trouble already?"

"Will-will she make it?

"It was a close run thing. A few more minutes later and...never mind. You should be sorry for hurting her like this! Can't believe the Houin mark appeared on someone as incompetent as-"

"Knock it off." Azula spoke, silencing her grandmother momentarily as she struggled to steady herself against the doorway.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed, throwing himself at her in a tight hug, the mochi forgotten on the ground. 

"You shouldn't be exerting yourself too hard, there's still residual poison in your system." her grandmother chastised, before turning to head into the house. "I-I'm sorry for last night. Does it still hurt?"

"I-I-I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I was being super mean to you last night, and I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry, Sokka." she stammered. Apologies had never been her strong suit, but last night's incident could have been avoided had she not been so mean to him and letting him storm on his own.

"I-uh-um-brought you some mochi. It's uh, I, uh, a get well soon and erm, er, an apology gift." he stammered, before thrusting the bag into her hand. Unfortunately, Sokka thrust a little too hard and it bumped her wound, which caused Azula to yelp sharply and more apologies from Sokka, who by this point was more or less kneeling in front of her and bowing in front of her, saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again like a mantra. 

"That's enough Sokka, please, go home. Azula needs her rest." Ilah commanded, coming back out to check on her granddaughter. Privately, she felt some guilt at being so harsh on the young boy but if it meant she wouldn't end up like her cousin Lu Ten, then so be it. As he headed back, Sokka turned around and asked "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, grandma's put me through worse in training." she smiled, before staggering her way back to her house. Internally, she felt her scar flare up in pain and a fever began to set in but Sokka's visit helped take the sting out of most of it. Besides, how could she say no to those big blue eyes?

* * *

**Present day**

"What are you looking at?" she quizzed, noticing his gaze.

"It's- it's nothing."

"It's definitely not nothing Sokka, you're way too easy to read."

Holding her hand in his, he rubbed circles on the scar with his thumb that still adorned her pale skin. "Oh, that."

"Yeah." he guiltily answered.

"We've been over that multiple times already."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't still haunt me till this day. I shouldn't have hesitated, I-"

"Shhh." she replied, putting a finger to his lips. "We all made mistakes, the important thing is that we grew stronger and better because of it."

"But you could have-"

"I'm still here aren't I? Besides, it's nice to know I have a guardian who watches over me. He's sweet, kind, has blue eyes and strong and-" she teased

"Who's this man you're talking about?" he interrupted, the jealousy in his voice evident.

"It's you, silly! Spirits after all these years you're still so touchy."

"You're just as mean as ever." he huffed.

"Yet I'm with you and not with other guys. What does that say, hmm?"

"I guess you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not rewrite the whole kekkaishi story (manga included, anime only does like the 1st major arc) but we'll see how the crumble cookies. This is the only prompt I didn't do from last year's Sokkla Saturday challenge and it seemed like a good a time to finally finish the set.
> 
> As for the gift recipients, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Glossary:  
> ayakashi - demon/demon spirit  
> kekkai - barrier, typically cube shaped but sometimes can be rectangular.  
> metsu - a cast used to explode a kekkai that was summoned  
> kekkaishi - barrier caster


End file.
